Of Oats and Golden Syrup
by Towelket
Summary: Australia was sure he had lost him. At that very moment, nothing meant anything to him. Now, neither Australia or New Zealand will ever say "I love you." Rather, they know they don't have to say it out loud. Australia X New Zealand COMPLETE.
1. Flashback

AN/ ANZAC day is coming up! And it's time for my new found OTP to shine!  
>Australia X New Zealand. 2 to 3 chapters are planned, and it gets less depressing every chapter, so don't worry.<p>

**WARNING- YAOI**. Don't like, just don't read.

.

.

.

"Of Oats and Golden Syrup"

Chapter One: Flashback

.

.

.

In the slurry of scent of mud and iron, a young man crouched beside another in his arms. The far too young blonde gazed up into his brother's eyes, his vista dull and misty.

"Zea! No… Please, Zea!"

The man embracing the blonde cried a desperate plea, his voice dry and wavering. He couldn't tell if the blonde heard him or not. The gunshots. The roars and howls. The inconsiderate, disturbing footsteps could have easily drowned out his voice. Besides, the blast caused by the explosive would have the boy's eardrums dysfunctional for at least a couple of minutes. If, he was actually still alive, that was.

"No, LOOK AT ME. Don't you dare, Zea!"  
>Australia felt his blood turn stone cold as his brother's jade eyes began to cloud over, his eyelids slowly drawing the curtains. His head started to turn in an awkward angle towards gravity, losing the strength to support his neck.<p>

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"

Australia felt his stomach disintegrate, he swear it just boiled up and disappeared that very moment. He held New Zealand's face with both hands, determined to force a sustained eye contact. As another explosive blew not too far behind him, Australia caught a slight movement on the boy's lips.

'Oz.'

No sound came out. A silent goodbye, or so it was intended. Zea's eyes were broken lenses. They did not focus on anything and he was highly likely to still be deafened. But he knew the body that embraced him. He could feel the presence, the warmth of the palms against his cheeks that were already loosing heat.

"Zea! I'm here. I'm here!"

'Oz. I love you.'

"Zea. Oh God. Zea, GOD DAMN IT!"

New Zealand felt tears drop into his eyes and on to his lips from above. He tasted the salt, and he knew his older brother had just said that he loved him too. Funny that you knew more when there were less to see and hear. Strangely, he had never felt so content.

He loves me.

He loves me!

Zea savoured the salinity on his lips and the warmth on his cheeks, and for the last moment, just the few seconds, he forgot about the pain, the mud, the war. It was only Oz and the fact that he was there, and truly, maybe for the first time, loved him genuinely from his bone marrow.


	2. Biscuits

"Of Oats and Golden Syrup"

Chapter Two: Biscuits

.

.

.

At that very moment, Australia was sure he had lost him.

.

.

"Hey sheep-shagger!" Australia burst into the kitchen, gifting a kick on to his brother's butt. New Zealand toppled forward towards the sink with a dirty cry. "Fudge" shall be the word to replace it for the rating.

"What the hell you bogan!" New Zealand returned the gift with a wooden spoon almost cracking the brunette's cheek bones. Australia lost balance and crashed down on the floor, knocking a bag of flour from the table as he went. "Ahhhh! What are you doing you clutz! Now the flour's everywhere!" The Blonde rushed out to fetch a mop, while the abandoned Aussie sat obediently on the kitchen floor, dusting off some white powder from his hair. "Here." New Zealand handed his older brother the mop and returned to the sink. Without a question, Australia began to sweep the floor.

"I was hoping to knock down the syrup beside the flour." The brunette sighed lightly as he purposefully poked New Zealand with the end of the mop as he swept.

"What? Why? That would make even more mess!" The blonde splashed water towards his harasser. (Sexual harasser, most of the times….)

"Because if it was the golden syrup that got all over me, you could have cleaned it off me using your tongue." Australia smiled ever so sweetly, contrasting the Kiwi's disgust on his face.

"How about your face and my foot had a date? Right now?"

And sure they did.

New Zealand never visited Australia without a solid purpose. Australia visited New Zealand almost every week with no apparent reason. He would storm in through the front door dismissing the manners to knock, annoy New Zealand with his so called affection (abuse, as Zea would have corrected), linger around like a fly trapped in a room, then storm back out leaving the grumpy Kiwi to tidy up the things that he knocked down on the way. But today was different. Today was special.

"Are they done yet?" The Australian questioned at the table, a bag of ice pressed against his face, muffling his voice.

"Almost." The Kiwi replied, bending down to peek in the oven.

"You're so slow at baking!"

"Shut up you airhead. It would've been done by now if you hadn't come." New Zealand snapped back. Just as he was about to throw a knife at the drongo, his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. "Oh hey. How's it going? … Of course. Yeah. Sweet as! NO HE IS NOT MY BO- nevermind… Just, just come at six okay? Okay. Yeah. Later."

"Tonga?" Australia held the bag of half-melted ice in his hand, picking up a fork to counter reflect the knife in New Zealand's hand if it he had decided to throw it.

"Yeah he's coming over at six."  
>"Who's not your what?"<p>

"Come again?"

" 'No he is not my bo-' what?" Australia smirked. Oh how the Kiwi hated him. His brother knew just what he was about to say over the phone.

"…It's none of your business." He turned his face towards the kitchen bench to avert eye contact. He could feel his ears heating up every millisecond. "Oh, the biscuits are done!"

Australia rolled off his chair laughing, a shiny silver streak just missing his temple by an inch. "Your face is a lobster!"

.

.

.

AN/  
>Sheep-shagger - a term used to descripe New Zealanders<p>

Bogan - Someone from a lower class

Drongo - Moron, idiot

Sweet as - cool, excellent


	3. Unspoken

"Of Oats and Golden Syrup"

Chapter Three : Unspoken  
>.<p>

.

.

Australia yanked out the knife wedged deeply into the kitchen wall, his index finger tracing the slit in the wallpaper that was left behind. Another scar in the Kiwi's house, the Australian's fault yet again. He took a quick peek at his younger brother who was facing opposite towards the oven, making sure he was not being watched then kissed the slit on the wall ever so tenderly. As far as he could tell, Australia was the only one who could dare to harm New Zealand's property, leave a scar, imprint physical evidence that he was indeed here, and be forgiven with a bloody nose and a resigned smile accompanied by chains of swear words. He indulged in this moment of tarnish, drowning in the feeling of superiority over this little blonde child.

Unaware of his brother's unhealthy obsession, New Zealand arranged the freshly baked biscuits onto a plate and set it on the kitchen table, dusting off some flour that Australia missed when mopping up the mess.

"Oz," New Zealand called his brother solemnly, his tone neither kind nor harsh. Australia turned from the wall and approached the table in silence, setting the knife down. They both sat down on the wooden chair facing each other with the plate of biscuits in the centre. "Well," New Zealand broke the ice awkwardly, fiddling his fingers under the table. "As promised, it was my turn to bake ANZAC biscuits this year, so… here it is." Australia picked a biscuit in silence, moved it towards his mouth then stopped before his teeth sank in. Before the Kiwi could even ask why he was so hesitant, he stood up and leaned forward, pressing his lips on his younger brother's forehead. New Zealand did not complain or fire his fist into to the Aussie, but just protected the quiet and closed his eyes as Australia leaned in once again to plant a kiss, this time on the lips. Australia pulled back as gently as he had kissed his sweet Kiwi, took a bite off the biscuit, chewed slowly then swallowed.

"It's good. No… It's great." Australia grinned, blowing away the tension. "In fact, you're a freakin' genius."

New Zealand's lips broke into a smile in surrender. "Just trust you to totally ruin the moment, airhead." Laughing bitterly, he stood up to boil the kettle then froze suddenly as if he had caught a gorgon's eye. His face drained pale while his jade eyes expressed pure horror, his gaze locked on the kitchen entrance.

"Zea? What's wrong?" Australia turned around following the Kiwi's gaze to discover a pair of conflicting expressions, one with ridiculous eyebrows (not that he could talk) framed with messy blonde hair in utter shock, and the other with dark skin and hair leaning against the door frame grinning like a madman.

"Quite a kiss there Oz! I didn't know you were such a gentleman!" Tonga chuckled mockingly, ignoring the acoustic thud of the paper gift bag that slid out of Britain's grip onto the floor.

"I thought you were coming at six?" the Australian questioned, eyeing New Zealand with a concerned look. His blonde brother had seemed to have passed out on the spot.

Tonga just scratched his head and grinned even wider. "Uh, ya know, um, yeah, surprise!"

.

.

.  
>AN ANZAC DAY! Nothing happy about it, but it's a day to be mentioned. There is one more chapter and is already half way done. I will try to get it done before the 25th is over.  
>People. WRITE MORE OZ X NZ!<p> 


	4. Charcoal

"Of Oats and Golden Syrup"

Chapter Four : Charcoal

* * *

><p>Australia was sure he had lost him. At that very moment, nothing meant anything to him. Now, neither Australia nor New Zealand will ever say "I love you." Rather, they know they don't have to say it out loud.<p>

"That was… the most embarrassing hour of my LIFE." New Zealand breathed a muffled cry, his face planted down on the kitchen table. He could still hear Tonga's teasing laugh circling in his eardrums.

"_You_ got lucky, sheep-shagger. _I_ on the other hand was stuck with Mr Eyebrows!" Australia massaged his temple exhausted, just being liberated from Britain's non-stop preaching about ten minutes ago.

After New Zealand regained consciousness in the kitchen, Tonga dragged New Zealand up to his bedroom while Australia was trapped in the kitchen alone with Britain. Close to an hour, New Zealand was slowly being slaughtered with embarrassment as Tonga pestered and teased the poor soul out of the Kiwi.  
>"I thought he wasn't your boyfriend?"<br>"When was your guys' first kiss?"

"Did Britain know about this?"  
>"Do you love him?"<p>

And countless more, all the while with a cheeky smirk across his face.

Oh, the _questions he could ask! _

Australia on the other hand had attended a lecture under force by Professor Britain, on how he must not approach his little brother in that manner if he was not serious. However Britain was very… let's say, accepting of modern dating procedures. He left with a complex smile on his face, both encouraging and worried of the young blonde nation. Before he was literally kicked out of the front door, Great Britain placed a single condom on Australia's palm, whispering a word of encouragement… or a threat, as Australia had took it as. "I trust you Australia, but don't _bloody screw up_."

Australia would have thrown the condom in the bin straight away, or even slap it back to Britain's shameless face, but then he decided to keep it after all. I mean, it was free, and all free things are justice. Tonga saluted the Tasmanian brothers in his car infected with his own flags, still teasing and smirking as he zoomed off with the flags flapping around violently, giving a meaningful wink to New Zealand who flushed crimson red. 

* * *

><p>What the hell did they come for in the first place?<p>

"…"

A long moment of silence was kept while New Zealand still face planted on the desk and Australia was in the midst of a sustained double-handed facepalm. Neither of them didn't want to break the ice, and wished Canada's Kumajiro was here with them. After all, polar bears were supposed to break any ice no matter how thick and stubborn they were. The air grew more awkward by the second until the younger nation could not bear it anymore, then he remembered.

"Britain's gift bag…" both nations slowly twisted their necks to face the kitchen entrance. Their gaze halted to the silver paper gift bag abandoned on the floor right where Britain had dropped it out of astonishment. Shaking off the shameful flashback of the moment he had discovered his relations at the kitchen door, New Zealand propped the bag on the table and cautiously peeked inside, Australia poking his head in to take a look as well. A single gift box comfortably situated itself inside the bag, a silk red bow proudly embellishing its matte cream body. The two nations stared at each other briefly, New Zealand clutching the pale box in his right hand. A small card was slipped between the bow '_To Australia and New Zealand' _it read with beautiful calligraphy.

"Well, go ahead. Open it." Australia urged. His younger brother hesitated for a second then dismantled the wrapping to reveal several flat, disk-shaped…

"Is this… charcoal…?" New Zealand asked in an unsure voice, his face riddled in perplexity. Australia pinched one out of the box to take a closer look. However the object instantly crumbled and turned to ashes in his hold, leaving the two nations to come to the conclusion that this was Britain's baking.

"I think, that these were supposed to be ANZAC biscuits…" Australia mumbled quietly. They took a moment to register the situation in their heads then burst out laughing together how utterly ridiculous their day has been.

"You are staying over tonight right?" New Zealand asked his brother still laughing, tears rolling down in hilarity.

Australia winked, also laughing.

"I demand the best Pav I've ever had for dessert!"

* * *

><p>AN I finally found the single line divider. FINALLY.

For ANZAC day, 25th of April. (it's probably still the 24th in the States but I'm in NZ, so tough luck.)

Anyway, This series is completed now, it was really fun to write Oz and NZ. I shall write more.

Thanks for reading it all the the end!


End file.
